


Jumping the Shark Again

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Dreams, Fluff, Happy Days - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel is away for a weekend, and Dean Winchester dreams a little dream.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: 1950s versions of themNote: If you don't know who the Fonz is, this will be confusing. Google Happy Days :).





	Jumping the Shark Again

Castiel was out of town for the weekend to visit Gabriel. Sam and Jessica had gone to visit her parents. Dean was pacing around the house bored. He had finished the project at work that had been keeping him busy, so he was at loose ends. He finally settled on the couch and turned on the television. After flipping through the stations aimlessly, he finally settled on a Happy Days rerun. It'd been years since he'd watched it.

He drifted off to sleep. He suddenly was in a 1950s style diner. A younger Sam and Gabriel were sitting with him. They were all dressed in letterman cardigans with the letter L emblazoned in red on them. His brow scrunched up as he looked around and saw girls in poodle skirts.

A waitress walked up and said, "What are having?"

Gabriel responded with a leer, "Whatever you are giving, sweetheart."

The waitress smiled, "Not even the time for you. Now, what's your order?"

Sam elbowed Gabriel in the chest, "You deserved that." Sam turned to the waitress and said, "Three chocolate shakes and one basket of fries, please."

"What the hell?" Dean growled.

Sam gave him a bitch face and said, "Dad said not to say to say that word, Dean."

"Well, Dad probably also told you not to look like you sucked on a lemon, bitch," Dean grumbled.

"Dean! Language! Jerk." Sam huffed. 

Gabriel said, "I'm glad I have a way cooler brother than either of you, clowns. He should be arriving right about…"

Castiel strode into the diner wearing jeans and a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt. The crowd parted for him. Castiel said in a low growl, "Why is it so quiet in here?" He walked over, blew on his hand once, and hit the jukebox. The song _Hound Dog_ by Elvis Presley started playing. Dean just stared at him with his mouth open. 

Gabriel said, "Hey, Cas."

"And what are you guys from squaresville up to tonight?" Castiel said. Dean just stared at Castiel without saying a word. Castiel turned to Sam, "What's up with him?"

"I don't know, Cas. He's been weird all afternoon," Sam replied, "Maybe, he sniffed the Bunsen burners in the science lab again."

Castiel snapped his fingers in front of Dean and said, "Snap out of it, Dean." Suddenly, all the women and a few of the men in the room started gathering around him. Castiel sighed and put his arms up in mock surrender, "False alarm, kids. Everyone, return to your tables." Disappointed, they all walked away.

Gabriel asked, "How do you do that, Cas?"

"It's a gift," Castiel replied. "You keep those."

Dean said, "This has got to be a dream?"

Sam responded, "Duh, I'm the same age as you. That never happens in real life."

Castiel pulled a chair up to the table and turned it so its back faced the table. He straddled it and said, "So, if it's a dream, Dean, you get to control it. What do you want?"

"Um, pie?" Dean said.

The waitress appeared suddenly with three chocolate shakes, a piece of cherry pie, and a basket of fries. She placed them on the table.

Castiel scoffed, "That's it? Your dream and all you want is pie?"

"Pie is good, and I can't have what I want," Dean replied.

"Why not?" Castiel said.

Dean bit his lip and said, "Because you're my brother's best friend, and I don't want to screw everything up. I screw up all my relationships." 

Sam replied, "I'm going to be Cas' friend whether you screw up or not. I like him better."

Castiel chastised him, "No, you don't. Behave, Sam. I'm just your friend; brothers are forever."

Gabriel looked at him and pulled out a lollipop, "So, Dean-o, are you jealous because Castiel is friends with Sam that it threatens you that Sam depends on someone else? Or are you just a lovesick fool too scared of his shadow to give it a love a whirl?"

Dean snapped, "I don't need to someone to Dr. Phil me in a dream, short stuff."

Castiel stood up. Then he reached down and pulled Dean up to his feet. "So, I ask again, Dean. It's your dream. What do you want?"

Dean stared into Castiel's eyes intently. He decided to go for a kiss. He pulled him close and could feel Castiel's breath on his lips and then… 

A Simple Man ring tone suddenly blared from Dean's cell phone, startling him awake. Dean sat up quickly, dropping his phone in the process. After scrambling for his phone, he answered, "Hello."

Castiel's voice came on the other end, "Hello, Dean. I was just checking in with you and making sure everything is ok at the house."

Dean said grumpily, "Yeah. I didn't burn it down over one night."

Castiel huffed a small laugh. "Actually, I was looking for an excuse to escape Gabriel for a minute. I love my brother, but he's a giant pain in my ass."

"Yeah, he is," Dean grumbled.

"You've only met him once, Dean," Castiel said.

Dean shook his head, "All brothers are."

"Got to run. Gabriel found where I was hiding. Good night, Dean."

"Night, Cas. I'll see you tomorrow," Dean replied.

Dean hung up the phone and stared at the television still playing an _Happy Days_ episode. The episode _Jump the Shark_ was playing. He muttered to himself, "I think I just jumped the shark with the Fonz."


End file.
